


Impromptu

by Vesper90



Series: Act 3 [3]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper90/pseuds/Vesper90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Torn and Restored" Merritt has some questions about something on Daniel's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [［授权翻译］Impromptu/即兴演出](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584849) by [9024Scarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett)



> That's it. I refuse to allow my muse to bullying me into writing this ship instead of my novel. Don't expect any more updates to this series for AT LEAST a week.

Monday morning came and four of the five members of the Horsemen all stumbled into the kitchen at approximately the same time, all looking for coffee. Dylan had been up earlier than the others, leaving Daniel in bed with a kiss and apologizing for the fact that he had an early meeting at The Eye headquarters.

But the important thing was that he’d left a full pot of coffee behind. 

Well the important thing for everyone other than Daniel. 

Daniel made it down first and poured a cup, finding a seat the kitchen island. He slipped on reading glasses, a new addition that had led to a hefty dose of teasing from the entirely assembled crew, while going over a folder of potential targets that The Eye was considering for future ‘shows’. They might be wanted criminals that couldn’t expose themselves in public at the moment, but there was still plenty of work that they could do as members and running The Eye was a surprisingly paperwork heavy job. 

A few minutes later Jack came into the room, with a very clingy Lula draped over him. 

“Morning Danny!” He said brightly, entirely too awake before his first cup of coffee in Daniel’s opinion, a feeling Lula apparently shared as she disengaged from Jack and found her own way over to the coffee machine. Daniel grunted in response to Jack and continued drinking his coffee. 

Lula handed Jack a cup as well and they both sat down as well. The giggling from their end of the table, where the two were practically sharing a stool, might have made Daniel homicidal at one point, but now it mostly just made him miss Dylan. 

Not for reasons of PDA of course, just so they could sit together and make fun of the two lovebirds…and maybe get in a little PDA of their own…just to gross the other two out of course. 

Daniel was dragged from embarrassingly sappy thoughts when the swinging door to the kitchen slammed open again and Merritt came striding through.

“Gooood Morning! Isn’t it a lovely day?”

“Did you get laid last night or what?” Daniel asked in response, though it was less sharp than it would have been as a question might have sounded six months ago.

Merritt poured himself a cup of coffee and turned around, “oh wouldn’t you like to kn-“ Merritt cut himself off mid sentence and stared at Daniel. “Did you get mauled by a vacuum cleaner last night Buffy or was Angel just REALLY pleased to see you?”

Daniel’s hand immediately flew to his neck and the slightly tender, very noticeable bruise that had formed their over night. He blushed and nearly choked on his coffee.

Jack and Lula both looked up at Merritt’s outburst and zeroed in on Daniel’s neck as well.

“We-e-ell” Lula drew the word out, smirking. “Still waters do run deep” she said, referring to Dylan, Daniel thought. “That’s quite a mark you have there. I thought YOU were the one with a marking kink. Looks like we all got laid last night.”

“I’m more interested in the bite mark on the other side, that has got to hurt, man.” Jack said. “I mean Lula likes a little biting, but that looks like he was trying to go full shark attack on you."

Daniel was turning tomato red. He hadn’t been in the cross hairs of the other’s teasing before, though he’d heard it enough times when Dylan was on the receiving end. He wasn’t sure how to respond frankly, last night had been a little too soul bearing for him to start cracking jokes about it to be honest.

“Yeah man, I mean I know the Buffy thing has kinda stuck, but I didn’t think you were taking it that seriously.” Lula chimed in. 

Suddenly the other three fell silent and and Daniel felt a warm presence behind him. 

Dylan had come back early, slipping in through the basement door to the kitchen, having come back through the underground route to the house. He’d heard the teasing and the lack of response from Daniel, who normally gave as good as he got, and grew concerned. He came up behind Daniel quietly and put his hands on his shoulders. 

“Are these jealous people bothering you?” He asked, leaning down so that he could wrap his arms around Daniel’s chest. 

“Jealous!” Merritt, Lula, and Jack all exclaimed almost simultaneously. 

“Uh, how about no.” Merritt stated. 

“Oh please, sitting here teasing Danny over a few marks. I don’t see any on any of you. Clearly you just have a little jealousy problem over the clearly more fulfilling and adventurous sex life we have compared to your undoubtedly boring vanilla lives.”

“Hey now, wait a minute there. I’ll have you know I have a VERY adventurous-“ Daniel finally got his mouth to work and interrupted Merritt.

“And the less said about that the better I think.” Lula went to open her mouth and speak and Daniel just raised a hand in her direction. “No, no, absolutely not. I do not need to think about you or Jack in that manner. Ever.” He got up from his stool after draining his coffee cup.

“Now, if you don’t mind I think I’m about have some very fulfilling and adventurous sex, so I think we’ll see you all later.” Dylan laughed out loud at that and led Daniel pull him from the room, the other three were left in the room, speechless.

“You know…I think I could stand to go see a movie.” Merritt said, turning to Jack.

“Yes, absolutely, let’s go…right now.”

“Aww, but I wanted to stay and listen…we might get some ideas!” 

“LULA NO!” they both shouted in unison. 

Outside the kitchen door Daniel and Dylan were holding in their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not edited, I refuse to apologize for that. I'm not being paid to write this...


End file.
